Alteration
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Perang dunia kala itu telah berakhir. Menyisakan reruntuhan, korban, trauma, dan -kedamaian. Suatu harga tinggi untuk bisa menebus apa yang disebut kedamaian./Jika Naruto yang fisiknya memang lebih kuat saja harus kehilangan tangan kanannya. Maka Sasuke menerima imbasnya lebih dari kehilangan tangan kirinya./Tangan Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya. -ini tidak mungkin.../DLRD! NaruFEMSasu
1. Chapter 1

Perang dunia kala itu telah berakhir. Menyisakan reruntuhan, korban, trauma, dan - _kedamaian._

Suatu harga tinggi untuk bisa menebus apa yang disebut _kedamaian_.

Dan untuk kedua pemuda, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Perang ini memberikan kesan dan duka yang mendalam bagi mereka. Mereka yang sebatang kara sejak kecil. Harus berakhir kehilangan - _lagi_.

Mereka menyalahkan kekuatan diri mereka. Memaki diri yang pengecut dan lemah ini. Dan mengakhiri perang dengan mengadu kekuatan antara satu sama lain.

Dan sadar secara penuh, - _Sakura dan Hinata._ Tak akan menyambut mereka di gerbang perdamaian.

Dan keadaan semakin diperparah. Keadaan pemuda penyandang Uchiha terakhir yang ada dimuka bumi itu, sangat lah memprihatinkan. Hanya dengan ia berhenti bernapas, maka klan penuh sejarah itu akan berakhir tanpa sisa.

Memang sejak awal mengakhiri perang dengan rasengan lawan chidori bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tubuh kedua pemuda itu hancur. Mungkin Naruto tidak sehancur yang mungkin akan terjadi. Mengingat pemuda kuning itu memiliki garis keturunan yang pada dasarnya memiliki fisiknya yang lebih kuat dibandingkan ninja-ninja lainnya. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke.

Jika Naruto yang fisiknya memang lebih kuat saja harus kehilangan tangan kanannya. Maka Sasuke menerima imbasnya lebih parah dari itu. Lebih dari kehilangan tangan kirinya.

Sekalipun perang besar itu telah berakhir setengah tahun lamanya. Hingga detik ini, Sasuke Uchiha belum juga membuka matanya.

"- _belum juga, ya_?"bisik seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto yang tiap harinya selalu menyempatkan dirinya menemani sahabatnya yang tak sadar itu, tahu betul siapa yang berucap barusan.

Naruto hanya berdehem dan kembali mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya. Bosan rasanya menemui dirinya, pikir Naruto sembari sibuk menatapi sahabatnya yang sekujur tubuhnya tertutup perban putih. Memastikan sang sahabat masih bernapas.

"Kau masih marah?"tanya lagi sang lawab bicara. Alto yang begitu familiar itu membuat Naruto merasa risih. Ia tahu betul mengapa lawan bicaranya menanyakan hal itu. Dan Naruto yakin sang pemilik alto itu tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"- _naruto,_ sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya kau-"

"- _stop._ Hentikan omong kosongmu _Tsunade_."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menghela napas. Ia tahu betul Naruto masih marah dengannya. Sangat lah marah. Hingga sang pemuda itu enggan menatapnya.

"Ini yang terbaik bagi Sasuke. Kau tahu dialah penyandang Uchiha _terakhir_. Jika ia berhenti bernapas maka habislah seluruh sejarah klannya. Kau harusnya menger-"

"- _tapi tidak seperti ini._ Sasuke bukanlah kelincimu. Kau tak bisa seenaknya menjadikannya objek percobaanmu. Ia juga - _manusia_. Aku tak tahu apa reaksinya pada hal yang kau lakukan padanya. Semua ini - _tanggung jawabmu_."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, membuat Tsunade menggigit bibirnya. Semua yang Naruto katakan membuatnya ngilu. Memang sejak awal inilah tanggung jawabnya. Dan jika ini gagal, maka Tsunade lah yang disalahkan atas kemusnahan - _Uchiha_. Tanpa suara lagi, Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Membiarkan Naruto berlarut dalam kesedihan dan - _penantian_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _SAKURA!"_

 _DUAR!_

 _Ledakan itu menggema. Menenggelamkan teriakan – teriakan ironi. Kaguya memang bukanlah lawan yang imbang untuk di lawan._

 _Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Mengabaikan luka di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Ia menghampiri seseorang. Tubuh yang tergeletak, penuh luka. Dan tak berwarna._

 _Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu._

Dingin.

 _Itu yang Sasuke rasakan. Tubuh gadis merah muda itu dingin. Tatapannya kosong, dan napas tak keluar dari tubuhnya._

 _Sasuke menyalakan sharingan nya. Air matanya mengalir dengan agoni yang terpancar dari wajahnya._

" _SAKURA!"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _Sasuke_ -"

Yang dipanggil, mencari asal suara. Melirik dengan bola matanya. Menyadari tubuhnya masih terasa berat. Dan dengan tarikan napas ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, tenang. Pelan – pelan, tubuhmu masih belum terbiasa. Kau telah lama beristirahat."

Sasuke kembali mencoba menfokuskan. Pandangannya masih samar. Namun dengan pasti dan penuh kesabaran, Sasuke dapat mengenali siapa yang bersamanya sekarang. _Kuning_. Itu yang Sasuke pikirkan pertama kali. Kepalanya mungkin masih pening, tapi ia bisa menyadari siapa yang bersamanya.

"- _dobe_ ,"

Bisikan Sasuke begitu lemah. Dan dengan keras kepala Sasuke masih terus mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku. Dan perban yang melekat begitu ketat. Sasuke mengalami kesulitan hanya untuk duduk. Naruto meraih punggung Sasuke. Menopang tubuh sahabatnya yang kaku itu. Mencoba membiasakan Sasuke dengan pergerakan sederhana seperti ini.

Sasuke memandangi tangannya. Terlihat begitu - _ramping?_ Dan Sasuke juga bisa merasakan helaian rambut yang berkumpul di kedua pundaknya. Dan apa - _ini?_ dua benjolan yang berada di dadanya. Tidak begitu besar namun terlihat begitu salah di mata Sasuke.

"- _dobe apa yang_?"sasuke memalingkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Mempertanyakan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya pada Naruto. Walau ia yakin betul ninja urakan itu pasti tak memiliki jawaban yang logis.

Bukannya mempertanyakan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Sasuke terfokus pada benda yang ditempatkan tepat di balik tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang sejak awal tidak terlalu menghalangi tubuhnya, membuat pantulan Sasuke terlihat begitu jelas di benda tersebut.

Mungkin saja tubuh Sasuke masih terpenuhi perban. Tapi ia bisa melihat jelas profil seperti apa yang terpantul. Tubuh ramping, wajah putih tirus, rambut lurus berwarna hitam. Dan profil seorang wanita yang seharusnya pada usia Sasuke. Dan tidak bisa Sasuke pungkiri wanita yang terpantul pada benda itu, mirip sekali dengannya.

Sasuke pun mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajahnya. Dan dengan mengejutkan, - _wanita itu juga melakukannya_.

- _ini tidak mungkin kan terjadi?_

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Nggak tahu kesambet apa. Yang jelas nih ide ngalir gitu aja dahhhhhhh

Arn pokoknya lagi stress aja dan menulis membuat semua hal menjadi lebih menyenangkan :') bodo lah kalau scene sakura mati nggak sesuai manga. Kan namanya juga fanfic sesuka ane lahhh. Sorry lah kalau arn seenak jidat membunuh dua karakter hebat ini. mo gimana lagi tanpa itu semua nih fic nggak bakal kepikiran...

Dah ah, nanti curhat lagi.

 _Enjoy!_

Samarinda 12/02/18


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke kadang lupa bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara segar. Sejak pelariannya dari kohona, udara segar bukanlah temannya. Mengingat dirinya sama sekali tak pernah betul – betul lepas dari pertarungan. Sekalipun disaat – saat ia tidak bertarung, aroma anyir darah para lawannya tergantikan dengan aroma alat – alat medis dan aroma zat – zat kimia. Tinggal di sarang Orochmaru membuatnya terbiasa dengan segala jenis aroma tak menyenangkan tersebut. Tanpa ingat lagi betapa segarnya udara di luar gua terkutuk itu.

Tapi hari itu ia resapi lagi. Napasnya yang masih terasa berat sebagaimana tubuhnya. Jendela kamar rumah sakit yang sengaja terbuka. Membiarkan udara segar itu menemani Sasuke.

Ia akhirnya bangun 5 hari lalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dari perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Butuh lama waktu lama Sasuke untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan tubuh ini. Apa lagi menerima kenyataan ia berubah total secara fisik. Mengingat mentalnya masih sama seperti dulu.

" _SAKURA!"_

Denyut di kepala Sasuke kembali lagi. Pening yang perlahan – lahan membuat memori – memori Sasuke akan perang setengah tahun lalu kembali ke potongan – potongan yang utuh.

Sasuke mencoba duduk. Sembari memegang kepalanya. Ia ingin _memastikan_. Perlahan dan pasti Sasuke beranjak dari kasur. Melepaskan Infus dan juga alat bantu napas dari tubuhnya. Mendekati jendela kamar rumah sakit yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke berusaha menaiki jendela itu. Sembari berdiri dan meresapi lebih dalam udara segar yang ia rindukan ini. Dan sadar secara penuh, ia harus _pergi_.

 _Ketidakpastian_ ini mencekiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sasuke menghilang_!"

Waktu yang Naruto rasakan serasa berhenti sejenak. Otak bodohnya ini kadang butuh waktu untuk mencerna. Namun, pada detik itu juga Naruto beranjak. Mengabaikan seruan – seruan Shizune.

Demi _Kamisama_! Ingin rasanya Naruto memaki. Bagaimana bisa pasien yang baru saja bangun dari koma selama setengah tahun itu hilang dari pengawasan. Walau tak bisa disangkal kekuatan Sasuke Uchiha dalam kabur dari suatu tempat. _Tapi tetap saja_.

Sasuke baru saja sembuh total dari perubahannya menjadi seorang wanita! Naruto bahkan masih ingat betapa sulitnya Sasuke untuk duduk kemarin. Dan betapa sulitnya Sasuke dalam bernapas. Dengan dada yang besar membuat nya kadang merasa sesak (jujur Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana pengobatan itu membuat pertumbuhan seperti itu secara cepat).

Naruto cukup bingung untuk mencari ke mana. Konoha belum me-rekronstruksi ulang Uchiha Mansion. Ataupun apartemen yang Sasuke tempati dulu. Dan Naruto juga sudah mengecek semua tempat makan yang masih utuh pasca perang. Dan beberapa toko yang telah selesai rekronstruksi.

' _Aduh, bodohnya aku!'_ batin Naruto. Tentu saja setiap orang yang ia tanya tidak tahu Sasuke pergi ke mana. Karena Sasuke yang mereka tahu itu seorang _pemuda_.

Naruto memandang matahari yang mulai tak terlihat. Ia tidak ingat seberapa lama ia telah mencari Sasuke. Dan nyaris membuatnya putus asa. _Tidak._ Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

Ia menghampiri seorang wanita dan anaknya. "An-no, apakah _Oba-san_ melihat wanita dengan rambut kelam lewat sini? Kira – kira seumuran denganku,"tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kehilangan napas.

"Ah, Naruto. Ya aku tadi melihatnya. Mengenakan baju pasien kan? Ia tadi menanyakan di mana pusara korban perang kemarin. Aku langsung memberitahu di mana. Masih tempat yang sama seperti yang lain kan."

Mendengar pernyataan wanita tua tersebut membuat Naruto menghilang seketika. Dengan kecepatan yang tak dipungkiri lagi Naruto berlari. Ia tahu betul apa maksud Sasuke mencari pusara tersebut. Dan membuat dadanya sedikit berdenyut.

' _Sasuke'_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan malam – malam di sini?"ucap Sasuke saat ia mendapati gadis merah muda itu berdiri dihadapannya. Seakan menghalangi usahanya keluar dari Konoha._

" _Aku tahu kau akan lewat sini saat kau pergi. Karena itu aku menunggu di sini,"jelas sang Haruno yang terlihat putus asa._

" _Pergi dari sini. Dan tidurlah,"balas Sasuke tanpa emosi. Ia mulai muak dengan keberadaan gadis aneh itu._

 _Sakura menangis kala itu. Ia tidak dipedulikan seperti biasa. Dan membuat dirinya yag mencintai Sasuke sia – sia._

" _Kenapa kau tak bilang apa – apa padaku? Kenapa kau selalu saja diam? Dan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun padaku?"_

" _-aku bilang, aku tidak butuh bantuan mu. Jangan pernah mencoba mencariku."_

 _Pernyataan itu membuat Sakura diam. Dan memberikan keluasan bagi Sasuke untuk kembali berjalan meninggalkannya. Menyadari Sasuke tetap akan pergi dan dirinya tak bisa menghentikan hal tersebut. Membuat dada Sakura sesak. Sesak akan ketidakberdayaan dirinya dalam menghentikan Sasuke. Ataupun mencintainya._

" _A-Aku mencintaimu de-dengan sepenuh hati! Ji-jika kau tetap di sini bersamaku...tidak akan ada penyesalan! Karena setiap hari kita akan bersenang – senang dan bahagia! Dan aku bersumpah akan hal itu!"_

 _Serak tangisan Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Mencerna tiap pernyataan Saskura yang penuh emosi dan perasaan itu. Dan beberapa kata dari gadis itu sedikit membuat dada Sasuke ngilu. Tapi ia harus teguh dengan apa yang ia inginkan sekarang._

 _Hening itu membuat isakan Sakura terdengar jelas. Jujur saja gadis itu, apapun yang terjadi. Ia juga merupakan_ temannya _. Yang selalu ada. Yang selalu rela. Yang selalu-_

 _-_ untuknya _._

 _Betapa pahitnya rasanya melepaskan orang yang telah lama memberikannya afeksi sebegitu besar untuk ia lepas. Tapi Sasuke sadar secara penuh, perjalanan yang ia tempuh tidak akan dapat mudah ditempuh Sakura. Gadis itu cengeng. Cerewet. Manja. Rentan._

 _-_ dan mudah rapuh _._

 _Sasuke harus memilih. Melanjutkan jalannya. Atau tetap tinggal agar tangis sang gadis berhenti._

 _Dan tentu semua tahu apa yang Sasuke pillih._

"Kau mengganggu."

 _Deretan aksara itu membuat dada Sakura merasakan remuknya patah hati._

.

" _Sasuke,"_

Detik itu Sasuke kembali. Dari memori yang kabur. Dengan air mata yang berlinang. Dadanya kembali sesak. Sesak akan udara yang ia nanti. Udara segar yang seakan menjauhinya karena membenci sikapnya. Membenci apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada-

- _Sakura._

Jemari Sasuke meraba aksara yang terukir di batu memorial itu. Memastikan aksara yang mengukir nama gadis merah muda itu, _benar – benar_ nama sang gadis. Napas Sasuke tertahan.

 _Sakura Haruno_.

Terukir jelas. Dengan ukiran rapi dan penuh keindahan.

Menyedihkan rasanya. Nama sang gadis terukir di sini. Bukan di-

- _hatinya._

" _Sasuke,_ tarik napas!"

Napas yang Sasuke tarik kala itu menyesakkan. Dan pandangannya kembali kabur. Kabur penuh dengan air mata.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu,"ucap orang yang sejak tadi memerintahnya. Sasuke tahu itu Naruto. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

Ia mendorong Naruto. Menarik kerah ninja kuning itu. Dan berseru, "Katakan pada ku ini semua, _bohong_!"

Naruto sedikit tertahan napasnya. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sekarang. Ekspresi sang Sahabat sangat sulit dijelaskan. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia meraih lengan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Sa-suke, itu semua-"

"- _kumohon,"_

Isak itu menyela Naruto. Begitu pula air mata yang Naruto sendiri bahkan tak pernah menjumpainya.

"- _kumohon._ Katakan semua ini hanya - _mimpi._ "

Naruto ingin menangis. Ia membenci dirinya.

Karena kala itu, berbohong saja ia-

- _tidak sanggup_.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Yeahhh update cepet. Semoga semuanya suka ya. Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, adegan Sakura n Sasuke itu ada di chapter 181. Pas Sasuke mau ke goa Orochimaru. Dan sengaja sih dipotong banyak. Biar nggak persis di komiknya. Setidaknya cukuplah memberi gambaran dan itu kan bagian dari memori Sasuke, dan you know lah memori tuh bagaimana. Chapter kemaren hebat bangettt. Nggak nyangka yang suka banyakk. Dan btw Arn nggak bisa janji update cepet yaaaaaaa. Berdoa aja kegiatan sekolah Arn nggak padet padet amat :'''''''') jadi bisa update (horayyy!)

Udah ah itu aja.

Enjoy!

Samarinda 11/03/18


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tidak terpikir akan melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dengan wajah basah dan isak yang terdengar jelas.

Naruto akhirnya sadar, Sasuke juga - _manusia_.

Jemari Sasuke mengait dengan kuat di kerah Naruto. Sembari membuat setiap perkataan Naruto tercegat.

Setiap isak. Setiap permohonan. Dan setiap doa yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Terdengar - _mustahil_.

Karena sekuat apapun Naruto. Sehebat apapun dirinya. Sepercaya apapun _Hagaromo_ padanya, Naruto tidak bisa mengabulkan semua itu.

Karena dibalik sosok yang dipuja – puja setiap shinobi di dunia ini.

Penerus _Ashura_ dan _Indra_ , hanya lah sekedar-

- _manusia._

Yang hanya bisa terdiam merenungi takdir _kamisama,_ yang tak bisa diubah sama sekali.

 _Kematian._

.

.

.

.

.

Sebut Naruto nekad.

Membawa seorang pasien yang baru _saja_ terbangun dari koma, ke rumahnya.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap napas yang Sasuke ambil dalam tidurnya. Begitu tenang dan begitu lembut.

Dan sudah dapat dijelaskan sekali, Sasuke lebih merasa nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

Daripada ruang inap rumah sakit yang aromanya saja penuh dengan obat – obatan dan alat – alat yang walau steril namun berbau alkohol.

Melihat Sasuke, dengan wujud berbeda seperti ini. Membuat hati Naruto berdenyut.

Biarpun Sasuke telah berubah total menjadi seorang gadis. Wajah Sasuke tidaklah berubah. Barangkali hanya terlihat lebih ayu daripada biasanya.

Namun rambut kelam nan gelap yang Sasuke miliki mengingatkan Naruto.

Mengingatkan Naruto pada gadis dalam kenangannya. Yang juga memiliki rambut kelam melebihi malam.

Dan juga mengingatkannya pada _jiwa_ gadis itu.

 _Pemberani, kuat, anggun, dan jelita._

Bahkan _kamisama_ pasti tidak akan menyangkal keindahan yang dimiliki gadis kelam itu.

Gadis kelam yang namanya terukir secara menyakitkan di relung hati Naruto.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_.

Yang menghilang dari muka bumi ini hanya demi membahagiakan Naruto.

 _-akan tetapi,_

aksi itu hanya melenyapkan kebahagiaan pemuda kuning itu.

Naruto membelai pipi tirus Sasuke. Baru 2 hari lalu Sasuke diperbolehkan makan, itupun Sasuke masih menolak memakannya pada suapan kedua. Menerima asupan dari selang sepertinya lebih cocok diterima Sasuke sekarang. Melihat kondisi sang Uchiha yang tak nafsu makan dan membutuhkan asupan gizi secukupnya agar staminanya kembali normal.

Mata Naruto kembali beralih. Pada tangan kiri Sasuke. Tangan yang mendapat transplansi dari sisa – sisa zetsu. Tangan yang menghantamkan rasengannya dengan chidori.

Tangan yang memiliki tanda pewaris _Indra_.

Naruto melirik telapak tangan kanannya. Yang memiliki tanda pewaris _Ashura_. Membuat Naruto menyadari satu hal. Ini lah akhir dari pertempuran abadi _Ashura_ dan _Indra._ Pertempuran antar Saudara. Penentu siapa lah yang terkuat dan yang terlemah.

Dan pertemuan ini berakhir seri. Dengan perdamaian dari dua pewaris. Maka pertempuran ini berakhir.

Hingga Naruto berpikir, apakah keadaan Sasuke menjadi gadis merupakan rencana Hagaromo? Atau hanya semata – mata rencana _kamisama_?

Atau hanya ide busuk Tsunade yang lambat laun berpikiran seperti Orochimaru?

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

Tidak ada gunanya berpikir itu lagi.

Sasuke di sini sekarang. _Bernapas_. Dan terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"- _dobe,"_

Panggilan itu membuat Naruto berhenti menyeruput ramen instannya. Dan memandang Sasuke yang terbangun di kasurnya. Dilihat jelas sekali Sasuke sedikit bingung.

Naruto meletakkan _ramen cupnya_. Dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan segelas air.

"Minum,"pinta Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat melirik Naruto tajam. Seakaan tidak setuju dengan nada memerintah Naruto.

"- _teme_ , kau pasti dehidrasi. Kau menangis cukup lama tadi malam. Jadi minumlah,"jelas Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Meskipun masih tidak terima, Sasuke tetap meraih segelas air yang Naruto sodorkan. Naruto menatap dengan serius Sasuke yang meminum gelas yang ia berikan. Memastikan Uchiha satu ini meminum habis air yang ia berikan.

Setelah Sasuke menenggak habis segelas air yang Naruto berikan. Ia memandang Naruto yang kembali meraih _ramen cupnya_. Menyeruput mie dalam cup tersebut dengan seruputan yang terdengar hingga ke penjuru ruangan. Apalagi aroma ramen itu menguar dengan pekat di udara. Mengingat Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Sasuke benar – benar lapar di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau lapar _teme_?"tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh mie. Sekana merasa malu ketahuan memandang Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan sigap ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan demi _kamisama_ , Sasuke ingin mengutuk dirinya. Sesaat ia menggeleng menolak pernyataan Naruto. Perutnya menggelegar. Mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong _teme._ "

Sasuke menarik selimut Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menggemaskan, Naruto berpikir ingin mempermainkan situasi ini.

"Kau benar – benar lapar Sasuke? Aku tak yakin kau akan suka dengan ramen. Dan lagi pula aku juga tidak punya tomat. Dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan tomat. Jadi _teme_ , aku tak yakin aku bisa memberimu mak-"

" _-asurantokachii!_ Iya aku lapar! Kumohon buatkan aku _ramen cup_! Demi kamisama!"teriakan Sasuke kembali membuat Naruto tertawa.

Menyadari Naruto mempermainkannya, membuat Sasuke melempar apa saja yang ia bisa raih di atas kasur Naruto. Dan dengan tepat sasaran mengenai Naruto.

"Iya iya _teme,_ aku buatkan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahukan, Tsunade akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku memberi mu _ramen cup_?"

Sasuke menyeruput dengan keras sisa mie yang tersisa di dalam cup. Ia melirik Naruto yang memberikannya segelas air.

Setelah menelan dan menenggak air Sasuke menjawab, "Salahmu hanya memiliki _ramen cup_ , bukan persediaan _tomat_."

Kepala Naruto berkedut.

"Masih untung kau kuberi makan _teme!_ Kalau saja kubiarkan kau kelaparan lebih mati lagi aku!"

"Siapa suruh main asal culik pasien yang baru saja bangun dari koma! Kan bakal lebih baik lagi kalau aku di rumah sakit, aku bisa dapat sup tomatku!"

"- _apanya yang culik!_ Kau lupa apa _teme!_ Yang kabur tuh siapa sih! Aku baik hati membawa mu ke sini karena tahu kau nggak nyaman di rumah sakit! Dan sekalipun di rumah sakit ada sup tomat, kau juga tidak akan maka-"

perdebatan itu terus berlangsung sampai pintu rumah Naruto di gedor tanpa henti. Membuat kedua rival yang sedang beradu argumen, menjadi tambah naik darah. Mereka bergegas menuju pintu depan dengan penuh amarah.

"APA MAU MU!"seru mereka dengan serentak. Membuat yang menggedor pintu tadi terdiam kaku. Antara takut dan juga kaget. Melihat sang penggedor pintu berkaca – kaca karena telah diteriaki dengan kasar oleh mereka berdua. Membuat Naruto bertindak.

"Maafkan kami Moegi- _chan_ , kami tidak bermaksud meneriaki mu. Kami berdua memang sedang kesal saja. _Teme_ minta maaf juga!"seru Naruto memerintah Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kesah.

"Ck, iya maafkan kami,"ucap Sasuke dengan ketus. Ia masih marah. Sepertinya adu argumen mereka tidak akan berakhir jika bukan karena Moegi mengetuk pintu.

Naruto menepuk kepala Moegi dengan lembut. "Oh ya! Apa yang bisa ku bantu Moegi- _chan?_ Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

Moegi yang masih berkaca – kaca tadi menyeka air mata yang belum jatuh itu. "An-ano, Tsunade- _sama,_ meminta kalian menuju kantor Hokage. Beliau meminta kehadiran anda secepatnya. Dan Naruto- _nii_ tahu kan bagaimana Tsunade- _sama_ dalam hal ketepatan waktu."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemaren. Karena ia yakin sekali akan kena marah dengan fakta ia tidak melaporkan apapun sejak menemukan Sasuke. Nartuo melirik Sasuke yang menyandar di ambang pintu dengan cengiran yang bertuliskan ' _Mati kau Naruto!'_. Membuat urat Naruto berkedut lagi dikepalanya.

Karena merasa tidak ingin sendirian disalahkan Naruto kembali bertanya, "Moegi- _chan_ , apa dalam perintah itu hanya namaku saja yang dipanggil?"

Moegi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kakak itu juga diminta kehadirannya oleh Tsunade- _sama_." Moegi menunjuk Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah seakan memberikan kemenangan kecil pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Melihat review kemaren Arn mau minta maaf. Iya memang lama update, iya memang dikit wordsnya. Tolong dimaklumi ya guyss, Arn masih sekolah. Dan punya kegiatan/event bejibun. Bahkan sampai nggak kerasa seperti sekolah lagi (Apalagi USBN kemaren. Arn nggak libur geyss mau mati ngingatnya T^T #curhat). Arn mau nganggap fanfic ini ajang menjernihkan pikiran untuk Arn. Biar nggak jenuh banget. Sooo bawa asyik aja ya guyss. Arghh curhat lagi kan!

Udah ah, have a nice day!

Sangatta 31/03/2018


	4. Chapter 4

" _Naruto_ ,"

Demi _kamisama_ , panggilan itu terdengar sangat horor bagi Naruto. Walau nada pemanggil terdengar tenang, Naruto yakin itu hanya awal dari suatu ledakan. Jika kalian tahu bom yang perlu disulut kan api dahulu sebelum meledak? Suara desis benang yang tersulut dengan tenang itu lah yang menggambarkan suasana tegang yang Naruto hadapi. Naruto pasti tidak akan siap menghadapi hal tersebut.

"Kau bodoh apa,"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. _Well,_ pernyataan itu sedikit tidak bisa disangkal.

"Sasuke BARU saja bangun dari koma. BERANI sekali kau membawanya PULANG, TANPA sepengetahuan KU!"

Naruto ciut kala itu. Tsunade kalau marah pasti membuat seisi ruangan merasa ciut. Sekalipun yang ia hadapi salah satu ninja terkuat yang pernah ada di sejarah _shinobi_.

Dan Naruto berani memaki. Bagaimana bisa dia saja yang di _marahi_? Di mana _Sasuke_ sekarang? Seenaknya saja menghilang bersama Shizune. Iya, Naruto tahu betul yang dipermasalahkan itu _Sasuke,_ tapi yang salah dia juga kan? Siapa suruh main kabur dari ruang inap rumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh perban dan alat medis yang menancap?! Batin Naruto bermonolog. Ia bisa merasakan urat – urat di kepalanya berkedut akan ketidak adilan ini.

"-dia juga ngapain main kabur sih"

"APA Naruto? Aku mendengar kau berbisik."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya menyangkal bisikannya. Ia tahu betul jika saja bisikan itu didengar Tsunade. Ia akan lebih mati lagi.

' _Sialan teme!'_ ,batin Naruto lagi.

"Sudahlah muak aku memarahimu. Keluar kau dari ruanganku _. Dan_ ,"

Baru saja Naruto berselebrasi karena akhirnya disuruh keluar. Pernyataan Tsunade tertahan. Dan menggantung. Membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"-jika memang kau ingin menemaninya. Kalau ku temui lagi membawanya kabur,"

Tsunade memperagakan pisau menyayat di leher dengan ibu jarinya. Naruto terlihat pucat kala itu. Ia menelan ludahnya lagi dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

Ingatkan Naruto untuk tidak pernah melanggar semua peraturan yang Tsunade berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau Sasuke,"

Naruto memaki pelan. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat Naruto dimarahi dan diancam habis – habisan, yang bersangkutan sedang makan tomat dengan tenang. Ini tidak adil. Jika saja _Sasuke_ dalam kondisi fit ataupun dalam wujud _pemuda_ Naruto akan melempar tinjunya dengan tangannya yang sedang mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

" _Hn_ ,"

 _OKE_! Cukup sudah! Habis kesabaran Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendekati kasur pasien Sasuke terduduk. Ia raih piring penuh tomat itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi – tinggi dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"- _asurantokachi!_ "

Naruto sedikit tersenyum licik dengan urat – urat penuh amarah.

"Enak betul kau makan. Sedangkan aku dimarahi. Seharusnya kau juga di marahi _teme_. Bukan _makan_. Kalau dikasih makan kan kamunya jadi ada energi untuk kabur _lagi_."

Urat – urat amarah Sasuke ikut berkedut. Apakah Naruto selalu menyebalkan seperti ini? Atau Naruto nya saja yang nggak dewasa – dewasa dari dulu? Kesal rasanya dengan sikap Naruto yang sekarang.

Sasuke mengambil ancang – ancang untuk meninju Naruto. Dan ia lemparkan tinju itu kepada Naruto.

"- _eits_ ,"

Naruto menepis pukulan itu dengan menggengam tangan mungil Sasuke. Ia tarik lengan itu dan mendekatan wajah Sasuke dengan miliknya. Dilihat baik – baik lagi Naruto terlihat lebih kesal dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, _Sasuke_?"

Ucapan sedekat beberapa senti sedikit menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi ia juga punya ego yang cukup tinggi untuk tidak mengakuinya. Namun, uhggg. Sasuke masih lapar. Tomat yang Naruto curi terlihat sangat lezat disaat seperti ini. Sasuke telan ludahnya dan berbisik,

"- _maaf_."

Pernyataan simpel dari Sasuke membuat Naruto mendapat kemenanganya. Perlahan senyumannya melembut.

Naruto perhatikan lamat – lamat lagi wajah Sasuke. _'Ayu nya,_ 'puji Naruto. Karena terbebas dari pemikiran Sasuke dulu seorang pemuda. Sasuke memang lah gadis yang cantik jelita. Dengan kulit mulus dan seputih susu, kedua pipi yang merah merekah, dan bulu mata lentik. Tak akan ada yang menyangkal kecantikan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Jujur saja sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis secantik Sasuke, perlahan – lahan membuat hormon pria Naruto bereaksi. Pipinya terasa panas apa lagi saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan miliknya. Situasi ini biasanya ada backround seksi atau jantung derdegup. Tapi itu kalau anime ama drama korea. Ini kan fanfic jadi hanya kesunyian yang memacu adrenalin yang Naruto rasakan.

"- _ah,_ "

Desah kemenangan Sasuke saat berhasil meraih piring penuh tomat dari genggaman Naruto. Dengan seketika membuat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ia lihat lagi sang gadis yang sibuk mengunyah tomat. Naruto menemukan cukup imut melihat Sasuke kesenangan dengan diam saat ia mengunyah irisan tomat itu dimulutnya.

 _Apa?!_

Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha _imut_?

Naruto berlari keluar dari ruangan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk memakan tomatnya, terlihat cukup bingung dan tidak peduli dengan tingkah Naruto. Persetan dengan Naruto, cukup dia dan tomatnya saja pada situasi ini.

"- _baka_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sakura-"_

 _Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kedua matanya melebar. Da perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih gadis itu dengan tubuhnya yang terasa berat ini. Sasuke menyadari satu hal setelah melihat lengannya. Ia kembali menjadi seorang pemuda, tapi ini bukanlah hal penting bagi Sasuke sekarang. Karena keberadaan Sakura berada di hadapan membuatnya sedikit bertanya – tanya. Namun dilain sisi juga Sasuke tidak ingin bertanya._

" _Sasuke-kun,"_

 _Panggilan lembut itu lah yang ia rindukan. Perlahan Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di kedua pipinya. Dan perlahan juga pandangannya mengabur. Ia masih saja mencoba meraih sang gadis. Dan sang gadis mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan Sasuke sensasi nyata akan gadis pink itu._

" _Ma-maaf,"isak Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia genggam erat tangan mungil sang gadis. Mencoba memberikan kepercayaan pada dirinya ini semua nyata._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Ia seka kedua pipi Sasuke yang penuh dengan air mata dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke._

" _Ini bukan salahmu Sasuke-kun,"_

 _Pernyataan itu menambah eratan Sasuke pada Gadis itu. Dan dalam satu tarikan ia peluk gadis itu. Mencium aroma cherry yang menguar dari gadis itu. Mencoba mengingat dan mempertahankan keberadaan gadis itu._

" _Kumohon Sakura tinggal lah, jangan pergi."_

 _Permintaan Sasuke kala itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Apalagi ditambah dengan isakan Sasuke. Yang tidak sesegukkan, namun terdengar pasrah._

 _Sakura mengelus punggu bidang Sasuke yang perlahan membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya Sakura berucap,_

" _Kau tahu kan aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu kan?"_

 _Genggaman Sasuke mengerat._

" _Kumohon jangan,"_

 _Pinta Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Sakura tersenyum. Ia elus kepala Sasuke, kemudian turun ke pipi Sasuke. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Ia menerik wajah Sasuke agar lebih menunduk. Dan detik selanjutnya Sakura Haruno mengecup kening Sasuke Uchiha._

" _Ada bagian diriku yang masih bersamamu,"_

.

" _Kita mendapatkan detak jantung_!"

Shizune terlihat berkeliling di dalam ruangan dengan buru – buru. Tidak hanya dia, namun seluruh perawat yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

Sejam yang lalu saat Naruto menjaga Sasuke yang tidur. Ia mendapati Sasuke gelisah, penuh dengan air mata dan juga peluh. Napas Sasuke juga berat. Dan saat Naruto mencoba membangunkan Sasuke, perlahan napas Sasuke melemah dan detak jantungnya berhenti seketika.

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, Sasuke di larikan ke ruang operasi. Tsunade sempat bilang saat sesi marah – marah nya pada Naruto, tubuh Sasuke masih pada masa percobaan. Yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia marah berat dengan tindakan Naruto. Dikarenakan jaringan yang dimiliki _gadis_ Uchiha itu berbeda dengan _zetsu_ yang memiliki jaringan _Senju_. Melakukan penyambungan yang sedikit bersilang cukup beresiko, apalagi jika tubuh sang penerima menolak.

Dan inilah yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tubuhnya menolak organ baru yang disambungkan pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya berhalusinasi. Dan lengan transplansi nya perlahan – lahan menghambat peredaran darahnya. Keputusan Tsunade memotong lengan kirinya lagi merupakan keputusan darurat yang merupakan opsi terbaik yang pernah ada untuk saat ini.

Naruto, _jujur_ saja tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Apa lagi dapat melihat ruang operasi yang jendelanya terbuka dengan lebar. Semua staff yang berada di dalam terihat cukup kalang kabut. Tidak heran, yang mereka tangani sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha yang _sekarat_. Jika mereka salah menangani sebuah keluarga bersejarah akan habis dalam sekejap.

Kekhawatiran ini membuat Naruto merasakan hal yang sama _lagi_.

 _Darah._

 _Detak jantung._

 _Dan napas._

Itu lah memori terakhirnya akan sang _gadis_.

Yang Naruto damba - dambakan keberadaannya pada kehidupan akhir bahagia _nya_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ia akan baik – baik saja?"

Setelah beberapa jam operasi dan beberapa hari perawatan di ruang ICU, Sasuke akhirnya dipindahkan ke ruang inap nya yang dulu. Dan kini Naruto diperbolehkan masuk. Ia prihatin dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Banyak sekali alat medis yang menempel di tubuh Sasuke. Dan matanya sedikit melirik lengan Sasuke. Yang diperban hingga siku. Karena hanya sampai situlah lengan Sasuke tersisa. Melihat nya seperti ini membuat Naruto sedikit mempertanyakan apa kah Sasuke akan baik – baik saja selanjutnya.

"Ia sudah dalam kondisi stabil. Dan kau lihat sendirikan? Sasuke belum lah dalam kondisi yang fit. Tubuhnya masih rentan. Dan memang sejak awal agak beresiko menyambungkan lengan berjaringan _Senju_ kepada Uchiha satu ini. Tapi itu lah satu – satunya opsi yang kita punya jika ingin mengembalikan Sasuke kepada kondisi yang terbaik. Kami berani melakukan ini juga karena hasil transplantasi yang kau terima sukses dilakukan. Tapi ya, kau tak tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi di masa mendatang."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Tsunade membuat Naruto sedikit mendecih. Pasti ada saja alasan yang Tsunade lontarkan untuk menghindari komplain dan kritik pedas yang ingin Naruto lontarkan.

Persetan dengan Tsunade. Yang perlu Naruto lakukan adaah menjaga sahabatnya lebih ketat lagi. Dan ia harus lebih _menurut_ pada ancaman Tsunadejika perlu. Tanpa suara Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto mendekatkan kursinya. Ia lihat lagi paras Ayu Sasuke dengan seksama. Naruto mengelus pipi tirus Sasuke denga lembut. Yang masih berbekas air mata di pipi seputih susu itu. Jujur saja, melihat Sasuke gelisah pada hari itu membuatnya tak tahan.

Mimpi apa yang Sasuke impikan? Apakah hanya sebatas efek samping halusinasi yang Sasuke terima? Naruto sedikit tidak yakin akan hal itu. Pasti ini lebih dari halusinasi. Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah Ninja yang gampang menangis ataupun gelisah dalam tidurnya.

 _-apakah Sasuke memimpikan hal yang sama dengannya?_

Jika iya, _bangunlah Sasuke!_

Naruto tahu betul bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia terima saat menjalani-

 _-mimpi memilukan itu_.

.

.

.

.

.

" _-Naruto_ ,"

Rasanya _deja vu_.

Kejadian sama terulang lagi. Sasuke berusaha duduk dengan kondisi sama. Dan dengan bantuan oleh Naruto juga.

Tapi kali ini Naruto diam. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Dan mencoba membantu Sasuke untuk setidaknya duduk.

Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya. Genggamannya lemah. Dan Naruto yakin Sasuke sadar akan ketidak hadiran lengan kirinya.

"- _Naruto_ ,"

Panggil Sasuke lagi, yang suaranya begitu terdengar membutuhkan.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Naruto dapat merasakan napas Sasuke terlihat memburu. Apa karena ruang ini sempit dan jendela yang tak terbuka? Atau hanya efek baru terbangun dari perawatan intensifnya?

"- _napas_. Aku tidak bisa bernapas-"

Naruto meraih masker oksigen yang tak jauh dari kasur Sasuke. Sejak awal masker itu sengaja di letakkan di situ. Karena apa saja bisa terjadi kan?

Saat Naruto tempelkan masker itu Sasuke menyender di dadanya. Membuat Naruto cukup gampang memasangkan masker oksigen itu. Tapi hanya beberapa tarikan napas Sasuke menarik masker itu manjauhinya.

"- _tidak mau_."

Mendengar bisikan sesak Sasuke membuat Naruto menggigit bibir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Satu – satunya yang bisa membantu Sasuke bernapas hanya lah itu.

Naruto berhenti berpikir, saat telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk ke jendela kamar ruang inap. Membuat Naruto sedikit memikirkan maksud dari Sasuke.

"- _keluar._ "

 _Oh tidak_ _itu_.

Naruto membatin.

Ia tidak bisa membawa Sasuke keluar. Tubuh Sasuke saja belum bisa duduk dengan benar. Dan udara di luar juga dingin. Apalagi sifat pemarah Tsunade ia tak tahan. Kalau di marahi lagi, ia yakin ia pasti akan di karantina untuk menajuhi Sasuke.

"- _kumohon dobe, keluar_."

 _Persetan._

Permintaan Sasuke yang memilukan, membuat Naruto lupa segalanya.

Ia raih jaketnya. Memakaikan nya pada Sasuke sembari perlahan – lahan melepaskan alat – alat medis dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia gendong Sasuke.

Membuka jendela rumah sakit itu dan melompat mejauhinya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Enjoy aja yaaa have a nice day! Lagi nggak ada curhatan! Ama sorry nggak banyak lagi!

Sorry kalau banyak typo.

Suka aja yaaa!

Sangatta 12/04/2018


	5. Chapter 5

" _Naruto_ ,"

 _Erat genggaman tangan mungil Sasuke, begitu erat. Mengepal tidak kuat, namun begitu harap. Sama persis seperti sore itu. Dengan gugup Naruto diam. Mendengar isakan Sasuke yang seakan mencari udara segar di dingginnya malam._

" _-kenapa?"_

 _Sasuke yang hingga kini masih dalam gendongan Naruto memukul dada sahabat kuninganya._

" _-kenapa_ dia _yang harus pergi?"_

 _Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Ia tahu betul apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Rasa kehilangan. Rasa tidak pantas akan hidup ini. Rasa tak berguna. Dan rasa-_

patah hati _._

 _Sasuke memukul Naruto seakan meminta pemuda itu menurunkannya. Naruto kabulkan kemauan sang gadis. Perlahan Naruto genggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang tersisa. Menahan tubuh sang gadis yang masih rapuh. Memastikan stamina Sasuke mampu menopang tubuhnya._

 _Dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke jatuh. Naruto sigap memeluk tubuh dang gadis. Mencegah Sasuke agar tidak membentur tanah. Kini mereka terduduk dengan Sasuke yang semakin terisak keras._

" _Lepaskan aku!"perintah Sasuke dengan memaksa. Ia lontarkan pukulan tiap pukulan pada Naruto yang terlihat pasrah._

" _-kumohon Naruto, aku tidak pantas berada di sini-"isak itu terdengar sendu, rapuh dan memaksa. Membuat hati Naruto perlahan – lahan remuk._

" _-lepas kan, Naruto."_

 _Naruto memeluk Sasuke. Menahan pergerakan Uchiha satu itu._

" _-tak akan."_

 _Suara Naruto seakan meminta._

" _-tak akan kulepas_ kali ini _,"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar – benar tidak punya akal ya?"

Pertanyaan itu menusuk Naruto dengan tajam.

"Membawanya ke rumahmu, _malam – malam_. Sesaat ia stabil dari fase _hidup dan mati_ nya?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya sekalipun. Sang nenek tua habis – habisan memarahinya, Naruto terlihat biasa saja. Dengan gaya urakan dan tak tahu – tahu nya.

"Naruto, _dengar aku_. Sasuke itu seorang _Uchiha_. Dan secara kebetulan ia _Uchiha terakhir_. Jika ia mati, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang akan para tetua kata-"

"Siapa sebenarnya para tetua ini bagi Sasuke?"sela Naruto dengan lancang. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celanannya menahan amarahnya.

"Apakah mereka pernah menemani Sasuke saat mereka tahu _kakaknya_ membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya? Apakah pernah setidaknya mereka _berbicara_ dengan Sasuke? Ataupun hanya sekedar _menyapa_?"

Tsunade terdiam. Seluruh pertanyaan Naruto lebih menusuk daripada pertanyaannya pada sang pemuda.

"Aku _temannya._ Kami mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sama. Tapi aku _tahu_ apa yang Sasuke rasakan,"

Naruto membalik badannya.

"-jika pun pada akhirnya Sasuke akan mati karena tindakanku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mengurungnya dengan iming – iming alat medis yang menusuk di nadinya."

Naruto hela napasnya saat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melirik ekspresi Tsunade yang tak percaya.

"-sasuke perlu tempat terakhir yang lebih _pantas_ daripada _itu_."

 _Boof!_

" _Naruto!"_

Bunshin Naruto menghilang. Meninggalkan jejak asap yang membuat kening Tsunade bergedut.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melamun lagi hari itu. Hari ketiga ia membawa kabur aset terakhir klan Uchiha.

Kali itu pikirannya kembali melayang, menuju rentang waktu setengah tahun lalu, _sebelum Sasuke bangun_. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran Naruto, bahwa hanya dengan memori – memori jiwa raganya bisa retak secara perlahan. Meremukkan hatinya. Yang nyatanya secara fisik tidak terlukai. Namun - _batinnya_ , entah sudah berbentuk apa sekarang.

Naruto masih _ingat_ , aroma lavender yang menyeruak masuk ke paru - parunya, jemari – jemari lembut yang menggenggam jemari kasar Naruto. Dan bisikan lemah dari gadis lavender itu ke telinga Naruto. Melantunkan kata cinta sederhana ke telinga Naruto. Dan-

- _memohon pada Naruto untuk melupakannya._

Naruto pegang lagi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mencoba menahan emosi yang perlahan menggerogoti jiwanya. Biasanya Naruto akan menangis. Sembari memeluk figura foto sang gadis. Tapi ia bisa mati konyol jika ketahuan Sasuke menangis dihadapannya. _Tidak boleh._

Disaat seperti ini Sasuke _lah_ yang membutuhkan _nya_. Lagi pula, mungkin dengan bersikap seperti ini akan benar – benar bisa membuat nya - _lupa_.

"-ruto?"

Sasuke terlihat bersusah payah untuk duduk dengan hanya satu tangan. Membuat Naruto bergegas menghampiri yang memanggil tadi. Kondisi Sasuke kadang membuatnya merasakan pilu yang mulai terlupakan itu. Mengapa ini harus terjadi _-lagi?_ Hal ini terus terusan membuatnya mengingat – ingat hal yang seharunya ia _lupakan._

Tapi Naruto buang jauh – jauh pemikiran busuk itu. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur ataupun mengeluh. Hanya saja keadaan seperti ini sangatlah menguji Naruto. Menguji berbagai aspek yang _dahulunya_ pernah Naruto tawarkan pada orang _itu_.

Ditambah penampilan yang ia tawari lagi itu, _tidaklah jauh berbeda_.

Sampai – sampai Naruto terkadang ingin _kabur. Lupa._ Kemudian-

- _hilang._

" _Dobe,_ kau kenapa?"jemari – jemari langsing itu menyentuh pipi Naruto perlahan. Yang menyalurkan sengatan yang mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata. Naruto pegang lengan itu, menjauhkan jemari – jemari itu dari pipinya.

"Aku tidak apa. Ini-"

Naruto mengalihkan dengan menyodorkan sesendok sup tomat mengarah ke mulut Sasuke.

Perilaku ini membuat Sasuke terkadang curiga. Sembari ia melahap sendok penuh sup itu, Sasuke berpikir. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Naruto terlalu lembut. Dan juga diam. Tidak, ia tidak menolak perlakuan Naruto ataupun tidak bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Hanya saja dua hari sebelumnya, _-saat Sasuke masih terjangkit demam_. Naruto tak hentinya mengomelinya. Sedikit – sedikit kesal, yang berujung mereka akan adu mulut. Yang terkadang hanya semakin membuat Sasuke sakit kepala hebat. Sampai pada keadaan itu _baru_ Naruto membaikkan Sasuke. Namun celotehannya tidak berhenti.

 _Diam_ Naruto memberikan keganjilan. Memberikan Sasuke teka – teki. Dan meninggalkan sang Uchiha terikut alur kesunyian Uzumaki satu ini.

Namun mungkin _kali ini saja_ Sasuke jeda pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal itu terjadi lagi. _Lagi – lagi._

Terkadang Naruto mempertanyakan apa nama posisi yang ia emban sekarang. Apakah ia seorang _babysitter?_ Atau teman?

Karena jujur saja. Saat Uchiha terakhir itu terbangun dengan pipi yang penuh air mata. Dan napas yang sesak. Rangkulan yang Naruto tawarkan bukanlah lagi suatu penawaran yang masuk dalam konteks _pengasuhan_ ataupun hanya sekedar _teman._ Ini sudah kelewatan batas. Tapi batas inilah yang Sasuke Uchiha lintasi.

Karena mentalnya yang naik turun saja sudah _kelewatan batas_.

Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu. Ini tidak bisa terus – terusan terjadi. Sasuke tidak akan bertahan. Mimpi – mimpi buruk Sasuke telah melemahkannya. Kondisi fisiknya akan berpengaruh juga. Bisa – bisa Sasuke terjangkit demam seperti hari – hari lalu.

 _Ini harus diselesaikan._

"Sasuke-"bisik Naruto saat ia merasakan napas Sasuke sudah stabil dalam rengkuhannya.

Sasuke suka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan meremas lengan Naruto. Yang mengartikan bahwa ia tidak mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Kita harus bicara-"

"Hnn,"

Balasan Sasuke terdengar seakan menolak. Naruto perbaiki posisinya. Dan memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk sendiri. Ia tatap iris hitam dan rinnegan yang bersinar di kegelapan itu dengan safirnya yang serius.

"- _ini,_ haruskita bicarakan,"

Jeda yang panjang cumalah hal yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto. Dan Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandangannya yang sembab entah kemana. Naruto menarik bahu Sasuke perlahan. Mencoba tidak kasar dengan Sasuke.

"- _Sasuke,_ jangan kau acuhkan aku,"

Kalimat tegas itu menari perhatian Sasuke. Ia kembalikan tatapannya pada safir biru Naruto. ia bisa melihat keseriusan yang sangat jelas di kedua bola mata Naruto.

"-Sasuke, _kumohon._ Aku tahu apa _rasanya._ Percayalah padaku,"

Kalimat – kalimat itu terngiang di telinga Sasuke begitu tulus dan begitu memilukan. Mungkin iya Naruto bisa memahami perasaannya. Tapi apakah ia bisa _membantunya?_ Membantunya _lupa._ Karena jujur saja, itulah hal yang hingga sampai detik – detik yang sudah kelewatan batas ini, ingin Sasuke _lakukan_.

 _Amnesia_ mungkin opsi yang hebat. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan bisa mendapatkan hal itu. Sekalipun ia memaksakan hal itu, _bisa jadi_ ia malah akan berakhir mati. Dilain sisi - _mati_ merupakan opsi _lain_ yang sama hebatnya. Dengan ini mungkin ia akan menemui orang tuanya lagi, bermain lagi dengan Itachi, dan-

- _menjumpai lagi_ gadis merah muda itu _._

 _Ini harus berhenti-kumohon berhenti-hentikan semua ini-aku mohon-_

"Sakura-"

Naruto yang tadinya kecewa dengan kesunyian yang Sasuke tawarkan. Sedikit terkaget saat mendengar suara ayu Sasuke yang baru saja ia biasakan terdengar ditelinga. Kali ini suara begitu lemah. Rapuh. _Memilukan._

"- _ia_ mencoba menghentikan ku malam itu. Ia _-menangis._ Aku bisa saja menghentikan tangisannya itu jadi ia tidak perlu-"

Tangis Sasuke pecah bersamaan dengan Naruto yang bergerak memeluk sang gadis.

" _Na-naruto, ini semua salahku._ Ji-jika saja malam itu aku _merangkulnya._ Menyempatkan diri setidaknya _mengusap airmatanya_. Aku membuatnya tertidur malam itu Naruto,"

Sasuke menarik napasnya yang sesak itu. Menarik nya dengan kasar sembari membenanmkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Mencoba menahan seluruh tindakan yang ingin ia lakukan. Tindakan konyol yang bodoh dan dungu.

"- _tapi air matanya tidak jika berhenti malam itu Naruto_."

"Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf. - _namun ia telah pergi Naruto. Bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf jika orang yang ingin aku berikan maaf saja telah pergi?"_

Deretan aksara tak lisan yang bercampur dengan isak tangis itu membuat Naruto sedikit lega mendengarnya. Ini yang Sasuke butuhkan. Sebuah pelampias. Suatu pelepasan. Walau ia tahu betul gadis dalam pelukannya ini belum siap untuk melepaskan.

Dan detik itu juga Naruto mempertanyakan dirinya-

- _apakah ia sendiri sudah siap melepaskan?_

Karena dari berbagai pertemuan yang Naruto temui. Pasti akan ada akhir. Dan ucapan selamat tinggal bukanlah suatu bagian yang menyenangkan. Dari berbagai perpisahan yang Naruto pernah lalui, ia tidak pernah sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan dari berbagai perpisahan itu juga hanya beberapa yang Naruto terima kepergiannya.

Mungkin ini masalahnya.

Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan perpisahan tanpa ucapan pamit.

 _-hingga ia tak tahu cara melepaskan sebenarnya seperti apa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
